VENENO
by nataly-malfoy
Summary: One-Shot, Draco/Hermione. Este minific, fué escrito por Monik, Monalisa17 hace unos años y lo republiqué solo para que lo puedan disfrutar. Leanlo, espero que les guste.


Primero que nada: **ESTE FIC NO ES DE MI AUTORÍA**, su autora es **MONIK**, ó **MONALISA17** y fué publicado hace unos años en la página de la Warner, cuando ésta fué cancelada, el fic prácticamente se perdió. Yo lo único que hice fué recuperarlo y republicarlo para que ustedes lo disfruten.

Con respecto a la autorización, me contestó, así que estoy autorizada a publicar este y cualquier otro de sus fics -según sus propias palabras-.

Yo soy una fiel admiradora suya, así que como se imaginarán, no le cambié ni un punto y coma. Tampoco pretendo ganarme crédito por algo que no es mío. Solo me decidí a publicarlo porque muchísima gente me escribía pidiéndomelo y porque creo que es genial y no se merecía quedar en el olvido.

Mi devoción por Monik es tal que me llevó a recuperar este y otro de sus fics, La Venganza de Hermione -que también se había perdido en la Warner- así que si quieren que lo publique, me lo hacen saber a través de un review, un PM, o un mail -figura en mi profile-.

Bueno, las dejo y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

****

****

****

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**VENENO**, minific (Dr/Herm)

Ella abrió los ojos y sintió dolor. Su cuerpo era como una llama encendida; quemaba, asfixiaba y desintegraba todo lo que se encontraba alrededor. Trató de no recordar, de olvidar lo que le había causado aquel estado, pero las imágenes que golpearon su mente sin piedad, casi brutalmente, la sacaron de un ensueño que no le pertenecía a alguien como ella.  
Las sangres sucias no tenían derecho a soñar, recordó.

Sus muñecas se encontraban atadas, y ella como toda bruja excepcionalmente inteligente, no trató de sacárselas; conocía muy bien que aquello solo lograría que las cuerdas se apretaran más a su piel, desgarrándola lenta y dolorosamente. No, ella no sería capaz de soportar más dolor.

Sí, podía recordarlo; podía recordar su vestido blanco, los arreglos, los invitados, la ilusión de creer que podría escapar de una maldita vez de su pasado. Qué ingenua había sido, qué patéticamente ingenua. ¿Cómo pudo engañarse de tal forma ¿Escapar del pasado¿Cómo hacerlo si era una marca profunda que la hacía lo que en el presente era? Todo había sido inútil, decirle que sí había sido el peor error de su vida.  
Tal vez, en el fondo, siempre supo que él se lo haría pagar.

Lágrimas cayeron por las comisuras de sus ojos marrones. Hasta llorar resultaba intensamente doloroso. Tragó saliva y se sumergió en inútiles recuerdos; recuerdos tan vanos e inútiles como su propia existencia. Hogwarts volvió a ella y de repente ya no era la mujer de 20 años atada, sino la niña de once años que comenzaba un mundo nuevo, una vida nueva. En ese entonces no era lo que era ahora, en ese entonces no podía ni imaginar lo que le esperaba años después. Quizá, si lo hubiera sabido, habría dejado esa prepotencia que siempre la caracterizó; habría sido más inteligente y se habría alejado de él. No hubiera respondido a ninguna de sus provocaciones, no habría dirigido miradas llenas de repulsión cada vez que se encontraba cerca; quizás, solo quizás, hasta se habría dejado humillar. Todo con tal de haber evitado lo que sucedió en séptimo, todo con tal de haber alejado el odio de aquellos ojos grises.

Tosió levemente y cerró los ojos. La oscuridad no le permitía ver en donde se encontraba, pero eso tampoco le importaba. Estaba demasiado ocupada reprochándose los actos de su pasado como para lamentarse por un presente catastrófico. Sí, el pasado era lo que formaba el presente y el futuro. Era estúpido lo que siempre decían sus amigos, eso de que hay que preocuparse por el presente y dejar atrás todo lo demás. No existe un presente ni un futuro si no hay un pasado. Lamentablemente, su pasado era tan repugnante como todo lo demás. Séptimo la destruyó, su arrogancia lo atrajo a ella. Pronto se convirtió en su presa, y tenía que admitir que en ese entonces disfrutaba escapar como un ratón de aquel gato petulante. Ella siempre ganaba, estaba acostumbrada a ganar; pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que notara que con él sería diferente, pues las serpientes no seguían más reglas que las que ellas mismas se imponían, formando así un juego sucio y desigual.

Hermione sollozó, sollozó mientras recordaba aquella noche en la biblioteca. Las manos del rubio la recorrieron extasiado con el aroma de su piel. Sus ojos grises la hipnotizaron y se clavaron en ella como dagas profundas e hirientes. ¿Qué juego absurdo había puesto en inicio aquel ser vil y arrogante? Era peligroso, y ella lo sabía. Sus ojos fríos la recorrían sin reflejar sensación alguna, sus manos fuertes y decididas la lastimaban mientras la empujaba hacia la ventana. Ella sabía que él era peligroso, pero no tenía idea cuánto.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con el solo recuerdo de aquella noche. La serpiente abrió la ventana y tomándola por el cabello la obligó a mirar por ella. La fría brisa nocturna congeló su tersa piel y su espíritu. De la cintura para arriba se encontraba expuesta, a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer por aquella ventana más de 20 pies de altura. Trataba de soltarse de él, aún sabiendo que eran sus manos las únicas que la sujetaban y la impedían caer. En ese momento prefirió morir, cualquier cosa antes que seguir cerca de él. Podía sentir el veneno de aquel reptil embriagarla y confundirla, justo como siempre lo hacía. Su brazo derecho encadenaba su cintura mientras que su mano izquierda sostenía con fuerza sus rizos castaños. Hermione respiraba agitadamente en ese entonces; su corazón se paró cuando él haló de su cabello obligándola a mover su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando gran parte de su cuello al descubierto. El rubio aspiró su aroma, solo rozando la delicada piel con su nariz. Ella tembló, y él sonrió peligrosamente. Hermione conocía a su enemigo más que a nada, y sabía que en el corazón de aquel frío adolescente no había más que pura e infinita satisfacción con el sufrimiento ajeno. Draco Malfoy era más que solo perverso; era una criatura sin sentimiento alguno, y eso lo hacía completamente inhumano. Hermione recordaba haber querido gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero se contuvo; no quería darle el gusto de verla desesperada. Estaba dispuesta a soportar lo que fuera que viniese, pero con la cabeza y la dignidad muy en alto.

Hermione creyó escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de la inmensa oscuridad en la que se encontraba. Sin embargo pronto se convenció de que había sido solo una idea suya. ¿Por qué todo tenía que haber resultado de aquella forma ¿Por qué había dicho que sí? Todo era culpa de ese maldito "sí" que había dicho toda su putrefacta vida. Esa noche, él acercó sus labios gélidos a su oído y susurró aquellas terribles palabras: "Te odio Granger, te repudio de tal forma que he decidido que serás mía para siempre" y desde entonces todo cambió. Los días se transformaron en un infierno para ella; su mirada gris la seguía día y noche, penetrándola y quemando su cuerpo con esos ojos que bien eran capaces de asesinar sin piedad. Lo sentía, lo podía sentir las veinticuatro horas. Durante la noche su imagen, fría y perturbadora, inundaba sus sueños. Durante el día sus manos encontraban siempre forma de rozarla; cuando caminaba por los pasillos, al salir de las clases, a la hora de entrar al comedor; siempre pasaba a su lado y sus manos pálidas lograban rozar disimuladamente alguna parte de su cuerpo. Cuando se graduó en Hogwarts creyó deshacerse de él. Ingenuamente pensó que él la olvidaría poniendo fin así a su martirio.  
Qué equivocada estaba.

Unos ojos grises brillaron en la oscuridad y a pesar del dolor, Hermione petrificó cada músculo de su cuerpo. Volteó la cabeza hacia un lugar en el cual no pudiera verlo. No quería sentirlo ni una sola vez más. Recordó el día en el que cumplió 18 años. Sus amigos le organizaron una gran fiesta, y cuando regresó a su casa le esperaba una sorpresa aún mayor. Supo que algo estaba sucediendo a penas puso un pie en su habitación; era como si desde allí pudiera percibir ese veneno embriagador que tantas veces la había aturdido en Hogwarts. No quiso admitirlo y se negó a sí misma la posibilidad. No podía ser, se había dicho a sí misma, él estaba muy lejos, con los mortífagos. Entonces una voz fría como témpano de hielo quemó su cuello. "Te dije que había decidido que serías mía para siempre", le dijo y ella no pudo negarse a la inevitable verdad. Esa noche Draco Malfoy la hizo suya, acarició cada parte de su cuerpo con un deseo casi inmoral y que iba mucho más allá de lo físico. Hermione sentía que su propia alma estaba siendo penetrada, y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Al día siguiente había despertado y él se había marchado, pero el veneno estaba regado por toda su habitación e impregnado en su piel. Desde entonces lo podía sentir en todas partes. Podía sentir cómo sus ojos grises la seguían a donde ella fuera, sin dejarla en paz. Por eso, al cumplir sus veinte años, decidió casarse.

La voz fría que tanto efecto producía en ella sonó en la oscuridad.  
- Sabes bien que todo lo que ha sucedido hoy es tu culpa, Hermione.

Hermione solo podía sentir cómo la ira y el dolor talaban en su cuerpo corrompiéndolo de una forma fatal. Podía recordarlo todo perfectamente. Ese día, en la mañana, en la iglesia, los coros, sus amigos….todo, todo destruido por mortífagos. Su futuro esposo, muerto ante ella, sus amigos: Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville…todos asesinados. Trató de huir, pero un golpe la obligó a caer. La sangre manchando su vestido blanco. El dolor, sí, el dolor…no sabía de dónde provenía con exactitud, pero la estaba matando. Se volteó, y antes de desfallecer vio frente a ella unos ojos grises que le sonreían, cruelmente. Lágrimas corrieron por su rostro antes de entregarse a la oscuridad, lágrimas de miedo ante lo macabro.

Podía sentir el odio recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Volteó su cabeza y fijó sus ojos en los de acero de Draco.  
- ¿Mi culpa?...¿Mi culpa?...¿mataste a todos los seres que me importan en esta vida y es mí culpa?!  
Una sonrisa casi tétrica se dibujó en el rostro pálido de aquel joven mortífago. Todo en él era cruel, todo en él era frío…todo en él era veneno.  
- Te dije que ibas a ser mía para siempre, y tú ignoraste mi orden. ¿En verdad creíste, Hermione, que podías huir de mí?

Hermione se sintió ridiculizada. En ese momento, hasta ella sintió ganas de reírse de sí misma. No podía más que auto compadecerse; era, y sería siempre la víctima de aquel monstruo. ¿Que sí en verdad creyó poder huir de él casándose? Honestamente, sí.

Draco se inclinó en el suelo, acercándose a ella sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos. Hermione no se movió, si aún le quedaba algo de vida ya no la sentía. No le importaba nada; su destino estaba condenado a una tortura perpetua. Draco mantuvo la distancia, su rostro inexpresivo le causaba terror.  
- Sí lo creíste; creíste poder huir de mí.- dijo sonriendo nuevamente. – Qué estúpida que eres, amor.

Unas nuevas lágrimas corrieron por las comisuras de los ojos de Hermione, mas su rostro permanecía apacible, como si ya nada fuera capaz de perturbarla.  
- Tenías que haberte visto…- dijo él pasando su dedo por el escote de su vestido. – Tú, y tu vestido tiñéndose de rojo. No creo, Hermione Granger, que exista algo más artístico que eso.  
- Qué es lo que quieres de mí Malfoy….ya lo has tenido todo. Mi vida, mis amigos, mi cuerpo….qué más quieres?  
Draco sonrió secamente.  
- Nunca trates de satisfacerme Granger, jamás podrás hacerlo.  
Hermione cerró los ojos mientras sollozaba, y aún sin poder ver nada sentía la mirada de Draco clavándose en su piel. Lastimándola, como siempre.

Draco se levantó y caminó lejos de ella, pero antes de irse se volteó, y sin mirarla le dijo:  
- Ya que tanto quieres saberlo, estás aquí solo por una razón.- Hermione abrió los ojos y trató de verlo a pesar de que estaba demasiado oscuro. Pudo detectar sus ojos grises, y se hundió en ellos. – Estás aquí porque necesito una respuesta.

Hermione tragó saliva y cortó el contacto visual que había establecido con Draco. De repente, lo había entendido todo. Sus ojos marrones se fijaron en el techo mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por las comisuras.  
- Estás embarazada?- preguntó el rubio con sequedad, y aún así había algo diferente en el tono de su voz que estremeció a la castaña.  
Ella se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos.  
- Sí.- le dijo finalmente.  
Hermione no podía saberlo, pero en ese instante el slytherin apretaba los puños contra el marco de la puerta. Sin embargo, esto no se reflejó en el tono severo de su voz cuando volvió a hablar.  
- Es mío?  
Hermione respiró profundamente y con odio le respondió.  
- Eres el único que me ha tocado desde que tengo 18. Tu asquerosa pregunta está fuera de lugar. Hace dos meses fue la última vez que me tomaste a la fuerza, y hace dos meses que estoy embarazada.  
Draco mantuvo una inexpresión casi tétrica.  
- Y aún así pensabas casarte.- una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro. – Ahora ya sabes porqué maté al desgraciado.  
Hermione sollozó.  
- ¡Iba a darle la oportunidad de tener un padre admirable¡No un ser vil como tú¡Dime¡Dime qué harás tú con un niño de madre impura?!

Silencio.

- Nada.- respondió con un tono lúgubre y casi irónico. – Ya no tendré que hacer nada.

La puerta se cerró. Solo entonces, bajo esa terrible oscuridad, Hermione sintió el veneno.

Ella gritó.

FIN.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Nota:** No quería hacer esto, porque como ya les dije antes este fic no lo escribí yo, por lo tanto no puedo explicarles el final que le dió la autora, es más, tampoco tengo derecho a hacerlo. Pero viendo que surgen tantas dudas al respecto, solo me voy a limitar a comentarles lo que yo entendí, que por cierto es lo mismo que entendió una de las lectoras.

Según mi opinión, Hermione ha perdido a su hijo, (La sangre manchando su vestido blanco), pero ella solo se da cuenta de esto en el momento en que Draco le contesta, "Nada. Ya no tendré que hacer nada." y por eso grita.

Igualmente, y teniendo en cuenta que es un final bastante abierto, se puede llegar a interpretar de muchísimos modos diferentes.

Otra de las lectoras, considera que en verdad Draco mata a Hermione, pero bueno, como dije antes son diferentes putos de vista.

Espero que esta nota no las condicione al leerlo, pero me sentí casi obligada a ponerla porque en la mayoría de los reviews que recibía decían que el final les había resultado confuso.

Besos a todas! Nat.

Love You Draco!!!


End file.
